


Baba is Hot

by 123seven3



Category: Baba is You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123seven3/pseuds/123seven3
Summary: Baba and Keke





	1. Baba is Hot

Baba is you

Baba is you and hot

Robot is rock

Robot is rock and hot

Baba is you and facing Robot

Robot is on and rock

Baba is you and on and shut

Robot is rock and push and open

Baba is you and sink and weak

Robot is hot and move

Baba is you and melt

Robot is rock and hot and push and push

Baba is you and stop

Robot is stop

Baba and Robot is win


	2. Baba is Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baba and Keke

Baba is you

Baba is you and hot

Keke is rock

Keke is rock and hot

Baba is you and melt and shut and on

Keke is hot and open and push and on

Baba is weak and hot and you

Keke is push and pull and push and pull

Baba and Keke is swap

Baba is rock and open and hot and you

Keke is shut and melt and weak

Baba is you and move and hot

Keke is water and weak

Baba is push and sink

Keke is door and float and empty

Baba is you and key and fall and all

Keke is up and down and up and down

Baba is you and make water 

Keke make water and water

Baba is you and stop

Keke is you and make Baba and Baba and Keke and Baba and Keke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robot is sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Crab is sleep


End file.
